Technical Field
The invention relates to a password entering technique, and particularly relates to a handheld electronic device applying a somatosensory technology and a method for entering password.
Related Art
In modern society, handheld electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. have become an indispensable part of people's daily life. Most of the current handheld electronic devices adopt a touch control technique to implement a lock mechanism, for example, to lock or unlock a screen, a button, etc. When the handheld electronic device is in a lock mode, most of touch operation functions are filtered, so as to avoid unexpected touch of the screen to cause unintentional operation performed by the handheld electronic device.
However, during the period of using the handheld electronic device, the handheld electronic device is probably unlocked by mistake due to a narrow space (for example, a purse or a pocket) used for accommodating the handheld electronic device. On the other hand, environmental factors such as dirt, fingerprints, etc. caused by the touch operation may also cause an incorrect password or even unable to be entered. A method of purely entering numbers or letters is easy to be cracked by others so that security thereof is insufficient. Moreover, by using the touch control technique to implement unlocking of the handheld electronic device is inconvenient in usage for visually impaired or visually weak people.